Origin
by rkarcheologist
Summary: This is my take on how Remy and Logan fell in love. It is a mixture of different canon and some head canon. Remy is struggling. His nightmares are becoming more and more frequent and he has no idea why. To make matters worse, his growing love for Logan is putting strain on their friendship.


Remy sat up in bed with a yell. His eyes frantically searching around the room for familiarity, for safety. As the images poured through his surroundings began to sink in. He was at the mansion. He was safe here. Remy stretched and yawned as he reached for his phone.

2:00 AM.

"Great." He muttered while he shuffled through his bed side table for his cigarettes. Once he had located them, he began to make his way towards the window. That is when he heard the knock on the door.

"Ello?" Remy said in his still half asleep daze.

"It's me kid, just came to check on ya." Said the gruff voice behind the door.

"Oie, come on in Logan."

Logan opened the door and enter the room. He had in his hands two beers and as he made his way towards the couch under the window, Logan handed one of them to Remy.

"Merci, mon ami." Remy said as he joined Logan on the couch. Remy grabbed himself a cigarette and offered one to Logan, which he took, then he lite both cigarettes with a quick tap of his finger. "So, what brings y' ta Remy's room?" Remy asked.

"Heard ya scream," responded the man, "I figured since I couldn't sleep either, I"d come keep ya company." The the Canadian took a large swig of beer.

Remy responded with a drink of his sat in silence for a while. He always appreciated Logan's understanding of his nightmares. It was one things that connected them. Which was why Logan seemed to have no probable visiting him after one of his nightmares. They would sit in silence or talk about the plans they had for the day while they drank and smoked. Occasionally they would make plans to work on the cars together but for the most part they sat in silence. Which was usually what both of them needed.

As the sun began to rise, Logan made his departure from the room and Remy made his way to Ororo.

Ororo sat quietly in her garden. She was pruning her rose bushes and placing new fertilized soil down for them. Remy took this opportunity to sneak up on the Storm Goddess.

"Ello Stormy." He said once he had tiptoed directly behind her. Ro jumped at the broken silence and turned an angry face to the young man behind her.

"Remy don't sneak up on me. I could have sent a bolt of lighting straight through." Her anger faded to a smile, "Oh and don't call me Stormy." Ro patted the ground next to her, "How was your night?"

Remy made his way to her side and helped her with spread the fresh dirt around.

"Had a nutter nightmare. Woke me up but." Remy paused forcing the curious woman to prod him for more information. "But Logan was der."

"Oh?" Ro asked with a smile on her face.

"Not like dat Stormy," Remy responded. He tried to keep a straight face but he could feel some colour coming to his cheeks.

Ro giggled at his blush. She had known for some time about the Cajuns infatuation with their resident Feral. She thought is was cute, but she often wondered how Logan would respond if he found out. She knew he would never physically hurt Remy over something like a crush, but she couldn't help but fear that Remy could get his heart broken. With what happened with Rouge, she wasn't sure her friend could handle another blow like that.

"So Remy dear, what happened last night?" Remy froze at her question. He always hated how Ro wanted to talk about his nightmares.

"Normal stuff, I guess." He said. His head directly down at the ground. He was now barely pushing the dirt around.

"Remy dear, you need to talk to someone about what has happened to you. If not with me, maybe Hank. He is quite understanding." Ro looked for a response from the young man, but it never came. He simply finished what he was doing and headed off to handle his days chores. Ro hated that he bottled up his past. She had thought about going to Logan and asking him to talk to Remy. Seeing as he would probably understand, but knowing how Remy felt about him, that may make Remy more closed off. Ro finally let out a sigh of frustration and looked down at he lovely roses.

"You are not nearly as complicated."

* * *

So far this summer had been a quite one. The FOH was almost completely disband thanks to the new pro-mutant president, and the brotherhood wan completely at a lost with Magneto imprisoned. The school was also closed for the summer months, and this left the X-Men with a lot of time on their hands. That was were Scott came in. He always got a lot of hell from the team for not know how to relax, and Logan on an almost daily bases reminded him to remove the stick that was placed up his ass. But as team leader Scott had to keep them sharp and things in order. Even during times of piece. He remember when Remy had first came back. The team was split into two about what to do with him. Most of the team wanted to welcome Remy back arms opened, but others wanted him gone, or worse. That was his first test as team leader. He had made a hard decision, and because of it they had lost some team members. But now that things had calmed down and everything was back in the groove. He decided to give his fellow team makes what they wanted. A day off. No training, no exercises. Just a day to themselves to relax. He reached for the intercom.

"X-Men do to your hard work I would like to say that todays training is canceled."

* * *

Logan could hear the hoots and hollers of his fellow mates and chuckled. 'Maybe Cyke decided to remove that stick after all.' He thought to himself as he messed with the engine of his jeep. So far Logan was enjoying this summer. He actually had time to do the things he wanted to do. Like give his Jeep the of so needed care that it desired. He had gotten new tires for her, fixed the suspension, and as of recent placed a brand to coat of paint of her thanks to Remy. The boy had connection with a local car repair man and Logan was able to borrow the equipment and colour of his choice so long as he paid for the paint. Both him and Remy spent the day there, taping and painting and waiting and painting some more. He was amazed by how much Remy knew about it. He knew Remy took care of his bike but he assumed it was the usual. What he found out what that Remy's head was filled with knowledge. Probably way more then any one cared to know. He sighed at that thought. Poor Remy, he was always treated like the thief he once was. Logan remember when when Remy first arrived here. He had brought Ro back to them. People were happy to see Ro, but they wanted Remy gone. Poor guy couldn't catch a break if it landed in his lap.

"Oie need any help mon ami." Logan tore himself from his thoughts to see that the Cajun was standing right next to him.

"Not that I can think of bub. Just checking the oil and fluids." Remy almost looked dejected.

"Sorry ta bother y'. Don know what ta do now that Scott called the day off." Remy said with a clear expression.

Logan quickly picked up on that, "Hey how bout we go get some beers?"

Remy looked at his watch. It was one in the afternoon, "bit early to go to a bar no?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, "possibly. How about we just take what we got her and head to the lack?"

"Sounds like a plan mon ami."

Remy and Logan walked to the lake after Logan had finished up with his Jeep. Logan looked over at the Cajun, who was puffing away at a cigarette. Remy had a calm exterior, but Logan knew what lied deep. He smelt the fear and regret every night Remy had a nightmare, when he himself wasn't trapped in one of his own. It was a weird bond they had.

When they reached the lake they each took a seat and each grabbed a beer from a cooler Remy packed. It was a hot summer evening. The sun was beating down on them. On the far side of the lake he could see Jean and Ro sun bathing while Hank was reading under a tree. Peter and Kitty were being all cute together which made a knot grow in Remy's stomach.

"Y' know Ro tinks I should talk ta someone about dem." Remy said in an effort to start a conversation with the quite man.

Logan raised his eye at Remy as if asking a silent question.

"The dreams. She tinks I would be better if I talk ta someone bout dem."

To this Logan gave a grunt. "How is that supposed to make the memories any less there and the dreams any less vivid."

"Hell if I know." Remy nearly yelled. For some reason he felt angry at her for suggesting it.

Logan took pause. Clearly she had been asking Remy about them for a while, and Remy, it would seem, really resented her for that.

"Well what's her logic."

"She tinks if y' talk bout something with someone den they be less painful for y'." This caused Logan to bellow out in laughter. Remy was hurt by his response. Which Logan noted quickly.

"Sorry bub, didn't mean to make light of the situation but really. Talking bout it want make it go away."

"And y' know?" Remy snapped. He was furious with Logan. Laughing at him like that.

Before he would let Logan respond, Remy grabbed up his beer and marched over to Ro.

* * *

Ro saw Remy marching her way. She had noticed him sitting with Logan and wondered what that was all about. 'Maybe opening up,' she thought. However seeing Remy making his way towards her made her worried. What ever they were talking about had made Remy mad, and when Remy got made, he became more like a petulant child. She told Jean she was sorry but she need to leave. She collected her bags and meet up with Remy as they walked to her garden. While they made their way to Ro's Garden, Remy explained what happened and how he snapped.

"Can you believe him," he said as he snatched up a hose to water some of the plants, "he laughed.'

Ro stood there and watched as Remy attacked her plants with water.

"Remy, do you not think that maybe Logan has a hard time expressing how he feels."

"I know that." Remy said as me moved down the line of plants. "I'm angry because he knows all de answers."

Ro was beginning to get frustrated. "Maybe Logan can only Joke about serious things because it makes them easier to face. He is in the same boat you are, or did you forget he has nightmares too."

Remy stopped watering the plants. He hadn't forgotten. He just wasn't thinking the same way Ro was.

"Oh Ro Remy done screwed up. Logan never gonna wanna talk ta me."

Ro rolled her eyes and snatched the hose from him.

"You need to apologize.


End file.
